


Queen like a Lion

by HircinesHuntingGround



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Romance, Self-Harm, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: Verena Blanchet marries High King Emeric of the Daggerfall Covenant 10 years prior to the Planemeld. She’s kidnapped and taken to Coldharbour. She only spends a few weeks in Molag Bal’s realm but it leaves it’s mark on her. Physically and mentally. Verena struggles to continue being a queen, a mother,  wife, and wanting the will to live. With the  help of her husband, her son, her friends and the Five Companions she’ll find her worth again.  [AU. Will cover meeting, marriage, first child, Main Questline + Bangkorai Questline]
Relationships: Emeric/Female Vestige, High King Emeric/Female Vestige, High King Emeric/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are dealing with any depression or anxiety or any other mental disorders, please invest in seeing a doctor. If you are having any suicidal thoughts or ideations or plans please contact a Suicide Hotline.

“Verena. Your father sent you here again. What did you do this time?” The aged man shook his bald head. 

Verena pursed her lips and hefted her luggage up the stairs to her temporary room. “Set his new ale on fire.”

“Well, while you were getting rid of my brother’s strange hobby and bad alcohol, I can’t approve of such actions…” He rubbed his clean shaven chin.

“I know…” She let out an exasperated sigh. “It tasted like… poison. I needed to stop it before he poisoned the good people of Aldcroft. Or anyone that passed through…”

“I understand Verena…” He sighed. “He said you’d be here at least 2 months. Now, you know what I want you to do. I’ll be generous this time as your birthday is approaching. Your mother is hoping you’ll find a husband while here. You are getting too old for these antics.” Verena groaned loudly. Her uncle chuckled. “You only have to copy scripts until lunch. You are free to roam Wayrest. See if you can find a suitable husband. There are nice Lion Guard soldiers around.”

Verena clicked her tongue and ran back down the stairs. She straightened out her dress and fixed her dark hair. “Well it’s past noon now, so I have a free day right?” He sighed heavily but nodded. She quickly hugged her uncle and kissed his cheek. He shook his head and grinned. “Thank you, uncle.”

Verena walked out into the street. She looked around the area. The last time she was here it was winter. Now it was the end of summer. Harvest season would be coming up soon. Father would call for her earlier than he intended. He never did plan well. He’d need her help with the tavern and the farm. Well, she wouldn’t go back for awhile. She’d enjoy her harvest season here in the city. 

Verena wandered the city, aimlessly. Even though she was turned loose, she had no funds on her. There would be no point to look at any of the market stalls. She sighed and sat down on the stairs to the castle. Without any festivities and with harvest season around the corner, the city was unusually slow.

Verena sat down on the back stairs to the castle and watched the slow city bustle about. She leaned over on her knees and sighed. She looked behind her when she heard armor. She moved out of the way, but was too late.

“Your majesty!” Several Lion Guards moved to help the man that fell over her. They looked at Verena. Her black hair was in disarray as she leaned up. She groaned when she saw all the people looking at her. She laid her head back on the ground. She wanted to disappear.

“Honestly, King Emeric. This is what you get for paying attention to other things besides your own two feet.” A tall woman dusted off his armor and then placed his crown back on his head, despite his ruffled hair.

Emeric opened his mouth to mock her but cleared his throat instead. “If you had informed me of someone sitting on the stairs, General al-Hareem.” He straightened out his hair and then replaced the crown. He looked down at the heap of dress on the ground. “Are you okay? Is she okay?” He looked over at the general who shrugged.

General al-Hareem walked over and helped Verena sit up. “Are you okay, miss?”

Verena’s face flushed as she nodded. “Embarrassed. Not only did I trip someone, I tripped the king.” She looked at King Emeric and quickly averted her eyes. “I’m sorry, your Majesty.” With the help of the general, Verena stood up and dusted off her dress.

“I’m quite alright. Are you hurt at all? You took a spill as well.” He took a step towards them.

Verena nodded. “Yes. just embarrassed. Divines, save me.” She laughed awkwardly. She flattened her hair, eventually deciding to take it from the messy updo. She sighed and ran her fingers through the tangled mess. She took a step and yelped when pain radiated through her leg.

The general reacted faster and grabbed her arm. “Seems you hurt the poor dear, your majesty. Here have a seat.” She helped Verena sit on the stairs.

“He’s not going to trip on me again?” Verena attempted a joke and mumbled an apology.

The general laughed. “He might. I’ll keep him away.” She waved her hand towards the king. “Go, get to your meeting with the Temple.” King Emeric nodded. “I’ll get her home.” She watched as he walked away. “Now, then. I’m General Narana al-Hareem. Narana is fine. Is it your ankle?” Narana knelt down and held out her hand for Verena’s leg.

“The king is going to the Temple?”

“Yes. To talk to Priest Blanchet. I probably should not talk about that, though.” Narana gently held onto Verena’s leg. “It looks like the king just twisted it.”

Verena groaned. “Perfect. Please, just send my corpse back to Aldcroft, General. Dmitri Blanchet is my uncle. When he finds out I tripped the king…” Verena clawed at her face.

Narana chuckled. “Well, you made it easier for me. Let’s get you to the Temple then. I can get to the King faster.” She helped Verena to her feet. “Do you want me to carry you?”

“More embarrassment?” Verena shook her head. “I’ll just hobble. Can I lean on you?”

“Absolutely.”

Verena let out a loud sigh as they opened the door to the Temple. Her uncle and the King looked at them. Her uncle arched an eyebrow and excused himself from the king. He walked over. “Are you okay, Verena?” He looked at the General and nodded.

“She took a spill, that’s all. Where is she staying?” She started up the stairs when he pointed up. “It’s just a twisted ankle, but she should rest it.”

“Well, that’s a relief. You can still copy the scriptures, Verena.” Her uncle smiled as she groaned. “You can join us after you take her to her room, General Narana.” He walked back over to King Emeric. “My apologies, your Majesty. That’s my niece. My brother in Aldcroft. She’s visiting for awhile.”

Emeric cleared his throat. “We met briefly…. when she took her spill. She said she was okay…” He rubbed his beard. “Can I visit her after we finish our meeting?”

He nodded. “I don’t mind. I’ll make sure it’s okay with her before. Back to our discussion.”

“Continue.”

“There.” Narana helped Verena to the bed and then looked around the room. “At least you get your own room.”

“It’s Uncle’s room. He’s going to use this time to get to know the new acolytes.” Verena pulled her leg up and looked at the swollen ankle. “I guess it’s worse than I thought.” She laughed. “Thank you. I feel a little better than before.”

“Still embarrassed?”

“Absolutely. I tripped the King…”

“I should be more embarrassed. I’m the king.”

Both women looked at the doorway, where Emeric and Priest Dmitri stood. Narana stood up. “Verena… you’re here less than an hour. And…”

“It’s alright, Dmitri.” Emeric held up his hand. “It was my fault. I failed to pay attention to my surroundings.” He took a step towards the bed. “Is it okay if I come in, Verena?”

Verena looked at him, studying his face. She nodded. “How can I refuse you, your Majesty?”

“Verena! Mind your tongue.”

“It’s okay, Dmitri. You can easily say no.” King Emeric chuckled. “If you want me gone, I’ll leave.”

Verena continued to look at him. “I don’t mind.” She looked away.

“Will you allow me to apologize for your ankle?”

“That is not necessary, King Emeric. Surely-“

“Uncle, I want to hear what his Majesty wants to say.” Verena moved to the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the ground. 

“Miss, you shouldn’t walk on it.” Narana walked up to her.

King Emeric walked over and knelt on the ground. He gently held onto her foot and looked it over. He whistled. “I really got you good. However can you forgive me?” He looked up at her with an awkward grin. Verena shook her head. A smile plastered on her face. “Would apologies suffice?”

“Yes. I’ll forgive you and accept your apologies. Please. You’ve embarrassed me enough, your Majesty.”

King Emeric stood up and cleared his throat. “Thank you. Ah. Thank you for your time, Priest Dmitri. It’s always a pleasure. We’ll be on our way.” He turned to leave. Dmitri ran after him.

“Wait, King Emeric! We didn’t decide on-“

“I’ll stop by tomorrow to discuss more. I must hurry back home, I’ve another matter to attend to.”

Narana squinted. “He is free…” She said loud enough for Verena to hear. She crossed her arms. “What is he planning?” Narana ran her hand through her short blonde hair.

“General, let’s be off.”

“Aye. Feel free to call me if you need help Verena.” Narana chased after the king. 

“What’s going on, Emeric?” She asked once they were alone. The King rubbed his beard and shook his head. “Oh, Divines. Your Majesty…” Narana smirked. “Seriously? You literally fell, Emeric…!”

“Shhh!” He held his hands out at the General. He cleared his throat and regained his composure. “I’m hoping she’ll let me at least see her again. I do feel awful.”

“She’s a commoner. She’s made of stronger stuff than the women the court has sent you. Is that what you were discussing at the temple. Marriage options?”

“Yes. I haven’t made a decision. They need me to make a decision.” He sighed.

“Well, whatever your decision is, you know I'll follow you, your Majesty.”

“Do you think I have a chance?”

“You, the High King of the Daggerfall Covenant?” She hummed and rubbed her chin. “Possibly… You are the king. You could force her, but you’re not like that. At least with the other women, they already are aware of political and arranged marriage. She comes from a middle class family in relatively good standing but. There’s no good breeding in her family.”

“I want to do it proper. I’ll ask her. Should I ask her uncle?”

“Priest Dmitri would shut that down immediately.” Narana laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

“You are here earlier than expected, your majesty. Excuse me…” Priest Dmitri yawned. 

“Yes. Well, the faster I come over the faster we can finish this task.” King Emeric looked towards the stairs as he followed Dmitri. “Is your niece alright?”

“Yes. She’s awake and making copies for my students this afternoon.”

“Does she visit often?”

“More than she should, but I appreciate the help. She gets into trouble a lot at home. Strange for being nearly 27…? I think. She needs to find a spouse. But thanks to that ankle of hers…” He sighed.

“Would I be able to talk to her after we are done?”

“Certainly. I don’t know why you want to bother with her.”

“She seemed rather flustered yesterday from our mishap and I want to make sure she is okay. It is my fault after all. I was busy talking and walking and not paying attention to my surroundings. You know how I can be, Dmitri.”

“Unfortunately…” He shook his head and laughed. “We can use the parlor before the acolytes get to it.”

Verena groaned. She rolled up the freshly dried parchment and set it on top of the steadily growing pile. Thanks to her ankle, she now had to write almost all day. At least, she could stay in bed all day. She looked up when there was a knock. “Oh. Your Majesty.” She looked around and moved the rolls of paper and writing utensils. 

“Don’t worry about that. I wanted to check on you. Seeing as we got off to the wrong… foot.” 

Verena shook her head and covered her mouth as she laughed. “You could certainly say that. I’m okay. You figured the priests could heal such a simple sprain, but ‘let nature take its course’, is what my uncle keeps saying. If it gets worse, he’ll look into healing, but for now I’m just stuck in this bed with these scrolls.”

“May I?”

Verena looked at him and nodded slowly. “I said before, it’s hard to refuse the King of the Daggerfall Covenant.”

“You can always say no. There will be no consequences.” He walked into the room and grabbed a chair, placing it near the bed. “What does Dmitri have you doing?” He grabbed a scroll and opened it. “For his students?”

She nodded. “And a punishment. I suppose.”

“What did you deserve such a punishment?”

Verena’s cheeks flushed. She hummed. “Setting my father’s new ale on fire.”

Emeric looked at her, expecting a joke. “You’re serious? Is he an alcoholic?”

“Oh, Divines, no! He made this new barley ale and it tasted awful. I couldn’t let him sell it. Please don’t think ill of me.” She covered her face. “I feared he would make someone sick, I carried it away and set it on fire. He was mad. He sent me here. Again.” 

“He had mentioned you come here often?”

“My father sends me almost anytime I’m remotely out of line. He’ll want me back once he remembers that the harvest is upon us. But…”

“You’ll stay your original time?” Emeric chuckled. “Can you not go get married and leave your family?”

Verena stared at him. She shook her head and then pursed her lips. “I mean, I could. But, I’m not interested in… marriage. A family? A rather pessimistic life.” She laughed. “Can I ask you the same thing? Why haven’t you wedded yet?” 

Emeric leaned back in the chair. He tapped his foot against the floor and rubbed his beard. “A good question.” He hummed in thought. “The officials are in the process of moving forward with an arranged marriage.”

“You sound thrilled?”

“I thought being a king would be fun. Look how sadly mistaken I was.” He chuckled. 

Verena smiled while shaking her head. “What did you expect? Dashing rescues of damsels in distress?” She laughed.

“Unfortunately, when I was younger, that’s exactly what I thought.”

“You may get your wish. You see, I’m currently a damsel. I’m currently in distress.”

“Is that so?” He arched an eyebrow.

“I am in desperate need to escape the clutches of my uncle before I start reciting Mara’s scripture in my sleep.”

“Hmm?” He rubbed his chin and looked at her. “Do you know what you are insinuating with that request?”

Verena nodded. “Yes. I’m aware and ready to embrace any consequence. Including the wrath of my uncle.”

Emeric studied her face and then closed his eyes. He let out a sigh. “Very well, I can’t argue against that.” He stood up and moved the chair back to the desk. “How far do you think you can go with your ankle?”

“As far as you need me to go.” She laughed and stood up. She limped over to the wardrobe and opened it. “Unfortunately, as I am a damsel in distress, my wardrobe is lacking the fancy dresses one would normally expect.” She shrugged the house dress off after unbuttoning it. The king rubbed his temple and turned around as she chose another dress to put over her chemise. A slate blue dress to match her eyes. She expertly tied off the bodice and grabbed shawl. He looked up and rubbed his chin. “Will I need it?” She laid it on the bed and then looked in the mirror to fix her hair.

“It felt fine when I came over, but my plan was riding.”

“Horse or carriage?”

“What is the distressed damsel’s choice?”

“I’m the self-proclaimed best rider in Glenumbra.” Verena put her hands on her hips.

“Horses it is.” He chuckled. “Would you like to come to the stables or wait for me to return with the horses?”

Verena limped towards the door after putting on her walking boots. “Oh, you are saving me now before you get caught up in another adventure, your Majesty.” She held her dress as she walked down the stairs. “I’m going out, uncle.”

“Wait! Where are you going? King Emeric… You are still here.” Priest Dmitri looked up at the king as he walked down the stairs. His face turned all shades of red as Verena left the temple.

“A damsel in distress needed to be rescued.” He sheepishly grinned. “I’ll have her back before dark.” He rubbed his beard. “I’ll bring General al-Hareem if that’ll comfort your heart, my dear friend.”

Dmitri ran out after his niece. “Verena Blanchet.” He grabbed her arm. “You are not serious?”

She turned back to him; her head held high. She looked at him, searching his face. Her eyebrows furrowed together. “It’s past noon. I have finished enough writing. Now, if you’ll let go of me. I would very much like to go with King Emeric.”

Her uncle let go of her arm. He looked at Emeric as he passed by. “After all the planning, you want to do something so… scandalous?”

“It’s only a scandal if I choose not to marry her, right?” He turned, ignoring Dmitri’s protests. “Is your leg alright, Verena?” The king caught up to Verena’s slow limping pace. “Would you like to wait?”

Verena shook her head. “Is uncle still there?” Emeric nodded. “Let’s keep walking. My heart is pounding. A scandal. Outrageous. I’ve been called a lot of names but...” She groaned and stopped walking. Emeric looked back at her. He walked over to her and offered his hand to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m messing up all sorts of timelines and I don’t care at this point. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s his name?”

“He’s new. We haven’t even assessed him yet.” King Emeric walked over to Verena, who was standing in front of a stall. A sleek black roan stallion pawed at the hay covered ground. “I’d feel more comfortable if you chose a nice, calm mare. Like Meriweather. Good gal.”

Verena limped closer to the stall. “What fun would that be, your Majesty?” She put her hand out towards the stallion. The horse put his nose out and sniffed at Verena’s hand. He sneezed on her hand and shook his head. “I’m naming him Nightshade. Next time, I shall ride him. So I won’t become more of a scandal, I shall ride this calm Meriweather of yours.”

Emeric sighed and nodded. “What if he is no good?”

“Dear sir, that is a good horse. If he is not good for war or hunting, certainly he will be good for something. And his name is Nightshade. I want it over his stall like Meriweather’s.” She laughed.

“So demanding. Very well, if that’ll get you to meet with me again.”

“Your Majesty, you suggested marriage to my uncle.”

“I did.”

“If marriage is not at the end of this, then put me out now. Before I get in too deep. If we are moving too fast for the world, that is their problem.” She put her hands on her hips.

Emeric studied her face. The slight flush of her cheeks. Her normally blue eyes turned dark as her pupils dilated when she looked at him. He shook his head. How could he refuse that face now? He cleared his throat. “So if I asked for your hand in marriage now, you would say yes?”

“Yes, I would.”

“Can I at least attempt to ‘woo’ you properly?” Emeric chuckled. 

Verena held her hand out towards him and shook her head. “Please don’t say woo again. But, yes, you may court me properly.” She took a step towards him. “I shall wait outside as the horses get ready.”

“I’ll get General al-Hareem to accompany us. Since, I told your uncle I would.” He took her hand gently. “Thank you for giving this old man a chance.” He ran his thumb across her knuckles.

“You are hardly old…” Verena’s cheeks flushed. “Can…” She paused and looked at him.

“Whatever it is, don't hesitate to ask me?”

“Is it okay if I call you Emeric?”

He brought her hand to his lips and left a gentle kiss on her knuckles. “I would love that, Verena.” He laughed when her face turned red and she looked away. “I still embarrass you?” He fixed a lock her hair.

“No one’s tried to properly ‘woo’ me.” She laughed and closed her eyes. “Please take care of me, Emeric.”

“As long as you will take care of me as well.”

Verena tilted her head and looked at him. “Oh, I suppose I can.” She smiled.

“So…” General Narana trailed behind the ‘couple’ on her white destrier. “You are moving pretty fast there, Emeric.” Verena let out a laugh and looked back at the general. “For you that’s… amazing. You get things done in a timely manner, your Majesty but… you met yesterday and there’s already talks of marriage.”

“Well,” King Emeric cleared his throat, “I need to act fast, if I want to counter this arranged marriage.”

“It’s with Hammerfell’s princess?” Verena looked at Emeric who nodded. She whistled. “I’m quite a few steps below princess.”

“Aren’t we all?” The general laughed. “Political marriages are all good and dandy. But…”

“I think it’d be easier. Marry this person. Meanwhile, I get Lion Guard recruit John Smith trying to kiss me because I’m remotely attractive and I’m a commoner.” Verena grimaced.

“Hmm. Is that what the recruits do nowadays?” Narana rubbed her chin.

Verena nodded. “Oh, yes. It’s a mess at the tavern when they stop by. I’m fine waiting until marriage, thank you.” She shook her head. 

Emerica slowed his horse down and walked next to Verena. Before he could talk, Narana talked over him. “Don’t say a word, your Majesty. I’ll make it look like an accident.” Narana winked at Verena who stifled a laugh.

“You don’t know what I was going to ask.” He groaned.

“I do. You can discuss that privately.” The general shook her head.

“At this rate, we won’t ever get any private time.”

Narana shook her head. “No. You won’t. Dear sweet Verena will be whisked away for lessons. The court and certainly the Temple will disapprove.”

“They don’t like any of my decisions as of late. At least, I am the King and not them.”

Verena stopped her horse. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Emeric. “What lessons are we talking about?”

“Etiquette.”

Verena shook her head. “I will do my best for my dear future husband. However…”

“Yes?” He looked back at her.

“I’m not going to be perfect. I am going to make mistakes.”

“I expect that. They should expect that. You’ll learn with time.”

“Besides, you’ll be the future queen. Even if you had been well bred, they’d expect certain things from that no person is capable of doing.” Narana clicked her tongue. “As long as you don’t set anymore ale on fire.” The general chuckled.

“Oh, well. I can’t make any promises about the ale. I imagine the biggest task set for me is heirs.” Verena shook her head and urged Meriweather forward.

Emeric choked on a laugh. “That’s a… Joint effort.” He clicked his tongue letting his stallion know it was time to move. 

“No. I plan on popping out a wee baby while remaining pure.” Verena looked at him and shook her head. “I know very well what it requires.”

“Don’t say anything, your Majesty.”

“She said it. Not me.” He furrowed his eyebrows and looked offended.

Verena laughed. “It means nothing to me. Whether I am pure or not should not matter. As long as we can conceive a child and I’m not unfaithful in that effort.”

“It doesn’t. The court may try to say something.” Emeric rubbed his beard. “But it matters not to me.”

“Good. It’s not like I’m flustered maiden.”

“Yet I embarrass you?”

“Is that not a good thing?”

“What if he wants to kiss you public? Or at your wedding?” Verena shook her reddening face as Narana laughed. 

Verena covered her face with the back of her hand. “Listen for a moment.” She looked at Emeric and Narana. “No one’s properly tried to court me. I’ve been flirted with and asked. But…” She looked away and groaned.

“This idiot is doing something to your pure maiden heart?”

“Idiot?! What other insults are you going to use today, Narana?”

“Skeever brain was used behind your back… back to you, Verena?”

“Oh, well yes. I don’t believe in love at first sight. But…”

“Well, you saw each other before he fell and no reaction.”

“Yes. When he came to see me afterwards…” She bit her lip. “I don’t know. Is it weird? I don’t believe in destiny and such but… maybe the Divines have a plan.”

“I…” Emeric cleared his throat. “I’m glad I’m not the only one…”

“You both are idiots.” Narana shook her head. 

“Takes one to know one, my dear friend.” Emeric shook his head as he laughed. “How are you faring?” He brought his horse next to hers. 

“Well, my heart is pounding so. That’s your fault.”

“You wound me, m’lady.”

“Think of my heart, good sir.”

Narana coughed. “Alright. That’s enough you two. I’m going to go on ahead. Give you two privacy.” Narana forced her destrier forward and passed the others.

“Are you still okay with this all, Verena? It’s only going to harder once we announce our plans.”

“You said you would take care of me?”

“Aye.”

“Then, I want this.” She reached over and placed her hand over his. “As long as you don’t mind a common bred, no manners queen.”

Emeric turned his hand over and held onto hers. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. “I don’t need some meek, demure, well bred lass. 


	4. Chapter 4

Emeric steepled his hands and looked across the table as the rest of his court argued. General Narana stood behind him and was glad she wore her helmet today for the amount of faces she was making. Emeric leaned back in his chair and rubbed his beard. They constantly argued, but today it was made worse by his plans. The plans to marry Verena.

“Your Majesty, surely you can find a more suitable match?” One man leaned over on the table. “The redguard princess we had lined up for you…”

“This girl is no good. No good breeding. No assets. Not even a drop of nobility in her family. From either parent.”

“She has to have another ulterior motive.”

Emeric sighed heavily. “I’ve made my decision and I will not back down. Either you agree to this marriage or start yourselves a treasonous revolution. In what name would you go against me?” He shook his head. The men all flustered and sputtered. “The few weeks we have been publically courting, she has only shown me what a strong and courageous woman she is. How she would do well to help me lead my people. And have you not heard, the working class adores Verena.”

Narana cleared her throat. “The Blanchet Tavern technically is an asset, good sires.”

“See, the general knows about that.”

“She’s a tavern girl.”

“She’s probably a ‘worker’.”

Emeric slammed his hand on the table. “You will do good to not speak ill of your future queen. Let alone a woman you have not even met.” He clenched his jaw and kept his face neutral. “I’ll be excusing myself for the remainder of the day, then.” He stood and turned to leave.

“King Emeric, hold on.”

Emeric stopped and turned to them. “You all are testing my patience. Meanwhile, Verena has been working on learning things to appease your noble arses. She wants you all to at least acknowledge her. In a good light. We are finished for today.” He straightened out his jacket and left.

General Narana trailed after him. “Good job, Emeric. I’m proud of you.” She took the helmet off and fixed her unruly blonde hair.

“You should always be proud of your king. Now, you are dismissed. Go do whatever it is you do. I want to be alone with Verena. Where have they taken her? Those… strict teachers of her.”

“Courtyard. I think they’re rehearsing proper pronunciation.”

“Thrilling. I’ll be cutting her studies early. Unless it’s an emergency—“

“Aye. I wouldn’t dream of disturbing you. I’ll go do some damage control with your court.” She ran off with her helmet tucked under her arm.

Emeric strode through the castle and towards the garden. He heard Verena talking with a normal accent. Not the one with slight country in it. She groaned loudly when the teacher corrected her.

“Okay, I understand. It’s  _ my lord _ and  _ m’lord _ but you’re asking for 26 years of  _ m’lord _ to suddenly be  _ my lord _ .” She sighed heavily when the teacher reprimanded her. She looked over when she heard Emeric’s low chuckle. The smile on her face nearly killed him on the spot. “Emeric…” She frowned when her teacher scolded her. “Your Majesty, High King Emeric of Wayrest, what brings you to this lovely side of the garden?” She said sans accent with a proper curtsey. 

Emeric walked over you her. He took her hands and held them. He looked at her teacher, whose face was red and surely he was seeing red. “She is dismissed from the rest of her lessons today. My orders. Please alert the others.”

“Emeric…”

“Yes, your Majesty.” He bowed and walked away, seething.

“How long have you been out here?”

“At least since lunch. Did you get out of your meeting early?”

“I excused myself.” He held her hand in his arm as they walked through the courtyard. “They said some rather nasty things. Nearly lost it there.” He rubbed his beard. “No, I did lose it. It’s going about as swimmingly as you’d expect a tortoise to survive in a lake.”

Verena chuckled and leaned her head on his arm. “Well, you are their king. You’ve publicly announced our betrothal…”

“This throws off their alliance plans. But, I hear the other princess is to wed the Duke of Alcaire.”

“Duke Nathaniel, correct?” Emeric nodded when she asked. “Well, that’ll strengthen our alliance with Hammerfell. What of the Orsimer?”

“As long as we help them restore their country and city…”

“They’ll remain our allies? Well, that’s a relief. It would be better if there wasn’t a need for alliances and war but…”

“As do I. But—“

“That’s too easy.” Verena yawned. “Sorry…”

“Do you want to take a break? Tea and snack?”

She hummed and closed her eyes. “Please. As long as you are involved.”

“I wouldn’t cancel your lessons if I hadn’t canceled my own plans.”

“You know what lessons I truly need?”

“Hmmm?”

“Swordplay. I can become a dastardly villain. So, my king may get his wish of saving damsels in distress from dastardly evil-doers.” She laughed.

“If you would really like that…”

“I think I am more suited towards magicks. Besides, I much rather would play the damsel being saved by you.” She shook her head. “Only you.”

“Well, aren’t I blessed?” He chuckled. “Do you want to have our tea indoors or out here?”

“I would really love to have it out in the field. A picnic? That requires planning. The parlor would be okay.”

“A picnic sounds lovely.” Emeric rubbed his beard and looked down at her. “What lessons are planned for tomorrow?”

“Uh.” Verena shook her head and thought. Her face contorted. “More of these ridiculous  _ proper speech _ lessons. They want to get rid of my accent. And you have one. There’s also apparently side saddle lesson. As my station befits me now, I can no longer _ straddle  _ the saddle.” She shook her head again and sighed. “I’ve never heard so many rules in my life. Worse than my father.”

“You get used to ones you can tolerate and ignore the ones you don’t. Let’s cancel those lessons. We will take the whole day for ourselves. You can ride Nightshade, as you’ve been excited to do since you met him. He’s at least broken in…. For the most part. But, I’ve seen how you’ve ridden the other problem horses we have.”

“Best Rider in Glenumbra I said.”

“Self Proclaimed, if I recall.” He chuckled.

“They don’t allow a commoner woman participate in the events. It’s too much for a delicate soul. What shall they do if I faint?”

“That would be a problem. We don’t need you, weak of ankles, fainting because of a riding competition.”

“My ankles are not weak.” She slapped his arm and laughed. “My dear good future husband, if your royal arse had not fallen upon me.”

“Alright. Alright.” He sighed. “Verena.”

“Yes, my dear?” She turned to face him.

He had meant to kiss her cheek. He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her lips again. “Divines.” He rested his forehead against hers.

Verena’s face flushed. “Divines, is right. What am I going to do? Will this ever stop? I’ve never been embarrassed and it’s only with you.” She leaned her head against his chest.

“You are positively adorable.” He wrapped his arms around and brought her close.


	5. Chapter 5

“When’s your birthday, Emeric?” Verena laid down on a chaise in his study. A stack of books, she was supposed to be studying, lay strewn about on the floor. She sat up and looked at him. She fixed her long black hair, smoothing it out.

“You live in High Rock and don’t know your own king’s birthday?” Emeric looked up from his book and shook his head, a smile on his face.

“I know it’s in the spring….” She frowned. “I want to plan something.”

“It’s still months away. It’s in Rain’s Hand. The second.”

“After Gardtide?” She grinned.

“Whatever you are planning…”

“But, my love. Why not celebrate both? We can both wear a flower crown and welcome in spring.” She walked over to him and leaned against the arm of his chair. She grabbed his book and looked at it. It was in another language. One she had not learned. She grimaced. “I want to do something for you. Nothing big. But…”

“When’s yours?”

“My birthday? The first of Frostfall.”

Emeric stared at her. “You weren’t going to mention anything? We can’t plan anything…. That’s in 2 days, Verena.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and sighed.

“I don’t want anything.” She put his book down and put her hand on his cheek. “Not anything that needs planning. It can be just us. Maybe Narana…” She leaned over and kissed his nose.

“What about your family?”

Verena shook her head. She stood and handed him his book back to him. “They can’t afford to leave the tavern on short notice.”

“Even for your birthday?” He watched her as she walked away.

“Emeric.” She sat back down in the chaise. “It’s not a big deal. They’ve already made plans to close the tavern for 2 weeks for our wedding in 2 months. I can’t believe we are getting married soon…”

“We need to cancel everything on your birthday.”

Verena sat on the edge of the chaise. “We don’t have to do anything that drastic, love. As long as I get your company when we are done.”

“Any dinner requests then?”

“I’m fine with anything. But…”

“But?”

“Can we eat alone? I hate sitting opposite you.”

“Is that an issue?”

Verena nodded. “I want to be next to you.”

“Then, why are you on the opposite side of the room right now?” He joked and smiled.

She stood up and walked back over to his chair. She took the book from him, put it on the desk, and then sat on his lap, curling on his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder. “I don’t want to seem clingy.” She reached up and removed the crown on his head, placing it on the desk. She ran her fingers through his graying hair. “I’m also scared when we are so close, it’ll lead to things. With the court breathing down my back, I can’t give them a reason to suspect a scandal. That there weren’t pure intentions with our marriage.”

He closed his eyes and hummed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers. “I understand. They’ll talk anyways. Don’t mind what they say. However, I won’t force you into anything you aren’t ready for.” He kissed the top of her head.

“It’s not… that I wanted to wait for marriage. If we get pregnant… before the wedding. Before it’s official. They’ll fight… I fear they won’t see our child as yours or legitimate or worse, do something to the child.”

Emeric shifted in the seat and moved to cup Verena’s face. “I would never let them do anything to you or our child… children. Even if we don’t have any. They will do nothing to you.” He leaned over and kissed her. “I will not tolerate anything they want to plan. You understand that?”

Verena nodded and leaned forward to kiss him back. “Why are you perfect?”

“Hardly. I tripped over you, for Divines sake.” He laughed. “The amount of foot and ankle jokes I made for a week when it was my fault… I felt bad.”

Verena rested her head in the crook of his neck. “Well, we’ve had a few arguments and we’ve always made up.”

“Those are hardly arguments. Nothing wrong with disagreeing sometimes.”

“See? Why are you perfect?”

“I could ask the same?” He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “You worry about what the court is going to do when we are alone, but once we get out there with them, you don’t back down from their antics. You don’t play a victim. Independent?”

“Yet, I always want to be by your side?”

“But, for simple things, you handle them alone.” He kissed her head again. “You demand my presence but not my help. I could trust the Daggerfall Covenant in your hands if I needed to. You are a smart woman. Sensible. You won’t break or crack, at least in front of them.”

Verena laughed. “I’m not as strong you guys try to make me. I’m scared all the time.”

“I know, my love. I can see it. But you are so much stronger than you think. You’ll always have me. To help when it’s too much.”

She moved and looked at him. She bit her lip. “Emeric.”

“Yes?”

“I am allowed to say I love you?”

He looked at her. He moved his hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. “You are. I also love you.”

Verena sat in her private room. She stared outside as the rain pattered against the fogged glass. She sighed heavily. Perfect weather for her birthday. Emeric had canceled her lessons for the afternoon, but then had an emergency to run off to. She had been alone most of the afternoon and dinner time approached. 

She stood and set the book she had been studying on the table and left her room. She walked down to the foyer, hoping to find a guard or maid. They all scurried about the castle. Too busy. She shook her head. She ran back up to her room and grabbed a lined coat. Something to keep her dry.

A maid tried to stop her as she ran out into the rain. It wasn’t even raining hard, just a steady fall. She made the quick trip to temple and burst in. 

She held her head high when the guards looked at her. Her uncle and King Emeric turned. Emeric gave her a quick smile. She took the coat off and hung it on the coat rack before walking over to them. She looked around. A lot of people were snuggled close together in the pews of the temple. Healers walked between them, offering blankets, food and healing. Something happened.

“Verena.” Her uncle frowned. “You shouldn’t be here. This doesn’t concern you.”

Verena walked over. “It is my country as well, Priest Dmitri.” She addressed him by his title rather than the familiar uncle. She stood next to her king.

“What are you doing here, my love?” Emeric grabbed her hand. Cold and wet. He rubbed his hands together on hers to warm them up.

“It’s getting late. I began to worry. My apologies.” She felt her cheeks heat up. She tried to keep her composure. “Is there flooding?”

Emeric nodded. “The levees broke. A few farms. Nothing we can’t help. The dreugh are also acting up. We’ve controlled the water flow, but…” Emeric rubbed his chin and sighed. “I’ve spared General al-Hareem and her troops to fight the dreugh but. It’s at a standstill. With the rain, we are at a disadvantage.” Verena nodded. Perhaps coming here was a bad idea. She hadn’t a clue about fighting, or levees. Back home it was mostly marsh. It flooded sometimes, but nothing that’d require help. “Apologies, Verena… I know you were looking forward to dinner.” 

Verena shook her head and smiled. “No. I told you that it wasn’t important. Keeping the people safe is important.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Can I stay here?”

Emeric looked over her face. She did a fantastic job. He felt a pain in his heart after seeing her hide the tears in her eyes. She had looked forward to this and she put aside those feelings for her country. “Absolutely.”

“Your Majesty…”

“She’s not going to interfere.” He squeezed her hand. “Besides, should anything happen to me in the future, she would need to be here in my place.” He looked at her and smiled. Her uncle shook his head and went back to talking about they’re options of Narana wasn’t successful.

“Verena, my love.” Emeric gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open. “It’s late. Let’s go.”

“Did Narana…?”

“Yes. I can always rely on her. Let’s get back home. We can finally have that dinner. Even though it’s no longer your birthday at this point. And it’d be a midnight snack at this point.” He smiled awkwardly.

Verena yawned and stretched. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Emeric, nuzzling his chest sleepily. “We can just go to sleep.” She mumbled into his chest.

Emeric chuckled and hugged her back. “If that’s what you want…” 

“Breakfast in bed tomorrow morning…” She yawned.

“Let’s get your coat on. It’s still raining.” Emeric moved away and then helped her put the coat on. He put his own coat on before going outside with Verena wrapped around him. “We might trip on each other again, Verena dear.” He chuckled.

“As long as it's with you…”

They made the quick trip back to the castle. They disposed of the wet outer garments at the door with the butler. Verena shivered as they walked up the stairs to their separate rooms. She stood in front of her door and sighed heavily. Emeric stopped walking down the hall before looking around. No one was there. He opened the door to her room and gently pushed her in.

“Emeric…” She whined.

“Shhh.” He put his finger to his lips. “It’s your birthday. You are positively freezing. Let me sleep next to you.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I’ll get the fire started. Go put on dry clothing.”

“What about your clothing?”

Emeric walked over to the fireplace and set the logs on fire. “The clothing under all this royal drab is dry. I know you’re soaked to the bone with that dress. Your chemise, too. I’m sure it’s soaked through your boots. I’ll remove the wet clothing while you remove yours.”

Verena’s teeth chattered. “Yes. Okay. I’ll be a moment then.” Verena shrugged all the wet clothing off and put on a dry chemise and dry stockings. She tied a robe around her and went back into the room. Emeric sat in a chair by the fire. He had removed the wet clothing as he said he would. His crown placed haphazardly on his pile of clothing. He looked over and smiled. “It always seems to rain on my birthday.” She walked over and leaned against the back of the chair. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“I’ll make this up to you. Come here.” He grabbed her arm and pulled her around the chair into his lap. He kissed the top of her head. “You’re still cold.”

“It’s cold in here.” She laughed. She curled up against his chest. “At least you are warm.”

“I feel you draining me of my body heat.” He wrapped his arms around her. “Some kind of witch.”

Verena purred. “Yes. Put a spell on the king to make him fall in love with me. A commoner. When our wedding day approaches…”

“I’ll be fine with that. As long as you plan on staying with me.”

Verena nodded in his chest. “Yes. I don’t plan on being with anyone else. Once we are married, the spell will be completed. You’ll grow old with a woman you love.”

“That doesn’t sound pleasant.”

“You’ll be cursed with happiness.”

“Even worse.” He chuckled.

“How many children should I curse us with?”

“How many do you want?”

“At least one.” She yawned. “If we have more, that’s okay. If we only have one, that’s okay.”

“Sounds absolutely horrid. Children. Marriage.” He shook his head as they both laughed. “Easy. Let’s get you into bed.” He held onto her tightly and stood up. He gently laid her on the bed, before covering her up. “I’ll be sure to have our breakfast in bed ready when you wake up.” He climbed into bed next to her. He ran his hands through her hair and then pulled her close. “I’m sorry we didn’t enjoy your birthday like we planned. I’ll make it up to you.”

Verena hummed in his chest. “I’m fine with this. I’m a simple country gal…” She laughed.

“Let me make it up to you, dear. I noticed how upset you were at the temple and having your uncle scold you didn’t help.” He kissed the top of her head.

“I was hoping you didn’t notice. But, I am okay. This is my country. This is my Daggerfall Covenant as well. I need to take care of it. Just…”

“Just?”

“Let me take care of it with you. Can you do that?”

“Aye. Normally, you don’t need to get that in depth schooling with military and politics. But…”

“Let me help you, Emeric.”

“Yes. You can. Let’s sleep now. We can discuss this in the morning.”

“Goodnight, my love.” She moved to kiss him.


	6. Chapter 6

Verena paced back and forth in her room. She wrung her hands. Divines, she was nervous. Her wedding was several hours away. Because she chose such a simple dress and simple style for her hair, she was finished in no time. She looked at herself in the mirror. Simple makeup. Simple beaded cool white dress. A low updo for her hair wasn’t to far from her normal style. She stopped and looked outside. Fresh snow fell across the castle grounds. She had expected that much for a winter wedding. At least cold and some snow, but the snow started late last night and showed no signs of letting up.

She wanted to see her Emeric. She opened her door and peered outside. She didn’t care about superstitions. She needed to find Emeric. It was imperative. She walked around the castle. Her teeth chattered, as the halls were the coldest parts. She readjusted the sleeves of the dress, trying to find warmth somewhere. She walked down the corridor towards Emeric’s study. She heard voices. Narana’s and Emeric’s voices. She leaned her back against the wall and listened.

“I can’t believe it’s already the day.”

“I can’t believe you are getting married to someone you chose.” Narana laughed. “And you actually fought for her.”

Emeric cleared his throat. “Just tell me I made a great choice for once.” He laughed.

“Verena is a darling. Emeric, my dear friend. She is still a woman. Please do be gentle with her.”

“That’s all I have been.”

“I know. She has everything you need in a queen. But at the end of the day, she’s your wife. Not the Queen of Stormhaven. Not the High Queen of the Daggerfall Covenant. She’s Emeric wife.”

He hummed. “Yes. I know. I plan to.”

“She’s made of strong stuff, but she’s only protecting herself.” Narana laughed. “Let me go check on her. I bet she’s an absolute wreck.” Narana swung the door open and walked out. Her eyes widened as she nearly collided with Verena. She let out a small yelp in the confusion.

“Are you okay?” Emeric said from the room.

“Yes. I was shocked by how beautiful it is outside. The snow is falling like crazy.” Narana winked at Verena, who smiled.

“I wonder if she still wants the wedding outside?” Emeric chuckled.

“I would imagine not.”

Verena nodded towards the door. She gave an awkward smile before letting a deep but silent breath. She held her hand on her chest. Narana stepped aside and allowed her to enter. Emeric had his back towards the door and peered out the window in his study. “If it were a light flurry, I’d suggest we go outside. A little snow would be pretty. But it’s also so cold. Verena would freeze.” 

“The last thing you need is an icicle for a wife.” 

Emeric jumped when he heard Verena. He turned slowly. A lopsided grin appeared on his face when he looked at Verena. “You’re not supposed to be here. It’s bad luck.” He looked her over. Beautiful, he mouthed the word.

“Actually, I believe you’re not supposed to come and find me. I think this is okay. And if not, then….“ She walked over to him. “Besides, I’m not overly superstitious.” She grabbed his hands and held onto them. “I needed to see you to calm my nerves.” She ran her thumbs across the backs of his hands.

“You are here now. And you’ve seen me. You can go back to your room, now.” He laughed when she contorted her face. She slapped his arm. “I’m jesting. I could never turn you away.”

“Lean down, Narana is going to let you go out there with a lopsided crown.” She ran her hands through his hair before replacing the crown on his head. She smoothed the lapels of his outfit. “Handsome.”

“It’s his head that’s lopsided. His face too. Especially when he sees you.” Narana made a fake heave. “I’ll wait outside for when I need to drag you two apart. You’ve got some time before you will need to be apart.” She shut the door softly.

Eemric leaned over and kissed her forehead. “You are absolutely exquisite.” He trailed his fingers down the beaded sleeve. “The day is finally here.”

“I’m so nervous. And it’s cold.” She wrapped her arms around him, trying to keep warm. “Let me have a few moments.”

“Take all the time you need.” He wrapped his around her, bringing her closer to him. “I can’t believe we made it. I for sure thought you’d grow tired of this old man.”

She hit his chest gently. “Listen here.” She laughed. “You may be older than me, but you are far from old, my good husband. It’s going to get harder, isn’t it.”

“It might…” He ran his hands down her back. “We will both have to remain on our best behavior.” He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “They’ll be critiquing you on everything.”

Verena groaned loudly. “Lovely. It’s only the court I need to worry about isn’t it? Specifically my uncle. You would think, being a man of the Divines and specifically Mara, he’d be overjoyed his king… no, his friend found someone to love.”

“Unfortunately… He believes there are circumstances to why we have decided to wed. With us running out the second day we met.”

“I don’t regret it.” She put a small distance between them and pulled him down for a kiss. “I’m ready to start the next part of our lives together. And sleeping in the same bed.”

“When I can actually come to bed at a proper time….”

“Do I have to make curfew rules for the High King of the Daggerfall Covenant?” She laughed.

“Possibly. You best go. Those handmaidens of yours should be looking for you. And I feel this ever increasing presence at the door.” He kissed her forehead and ushered her towards the door.

“Narana, are you eavesdropping?”

Narana opened the door and stuck a thumbs up. “Absolutely not, your majesties.” She laughed. “I will happily take you to your room, Queen Verena.”

“I’m not a queen yet. We still have to do the whole coronation…”

“You’re as good enough a queen to me.” Narana opened the door for her. “Let’s head to your room, before the king changes his mind and keeps you here. For himself.” Narana pulled Verena out of the room and shut the door. “He really was about to just cancel all those plans, whisk you away and elope.”

Verena squinted. She rubbed her arms to create some warmth. “I would not mind that, but that would be devastating for High Rock. I will need to do this properly.” She shook her head.


End file.
